Comfort by Blood
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: If this was the only time she could be his, then let the bloodlust rise. Complete, for now.


**Comfort by Blood,  
By ApocalypticDisaster**

_**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**_

**_Hey, everyone. Just a quick FYI, italics are flashbacks if that's not easy enough to notice. See you all below, thank you._**

_

* * *

_

_She stared at the mosaic of glass shards she had created on the floor beside her seated body, feeling a single piece glide up the skin of her bare leg in a small, instantly healed scratch that she barely noted as she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her frail arms around them in a lose hold and resting her chin on the cushion her knees created. She felt the hem of her dress get soaked by the pink liquid that now coated the cold floor she was sitting on after her childish temper tantrum from her inability to be satisfied from the substitute liquid that came in the dissolveable tablet form. She felt the self-directed anger rise up in her once again as the revulsion her vampric taste buds felt when she attempted to drink the weak blood solution replayed through her throat and mind, taunting her weakness. The brunette tensed up when she felt the vibrations run through the floor before the creaking sounds of the door being harshly pushed open, refusing to look up from the pattern on the glass that reflected the light in an almost blinding picture. _

"_Yuki?" _

* * *

He found it to be a chore to keep his finely grated nerves in check as the low click that sounded through his ears announced her hushed arrival, his burgundy eyes glued to the wall he faced for a short moment before ungracefully dropping the now forgotten letter he was previously reading to hit the dark carpeted floor and turning silently around in his desk chair, clutching the arms rests in the sole way that explained his on edge emotions.

Her embarrassed -ashamed even- expression as she looked down to the ground when he turned to her was enough for him to know that, as usual, this was not a social visit and his hand reached out towards her before the exhausted sigh could slip through his lips, his worn heart beckoning her towards him and almost skipping a few beats when their fingers touched- an innocent intertwining of fingers that he had long wished to be anything but a pure motion. He felt the stiffening of her body as his free hand reached out to grasp at the thick fabric of her coat, pulling her just that little bit closer- it was all he could do to stop himself from falling to his knees in front of her. To strip away the guilt he could sense tearing away at her inside because of her little trip to see him.

Still seated, he greeted the female in a wispy voice, looking up at her temporarily towering height, "Yuki..."

"Onii-Sama.."

Her red swimming eyes captured his unwavering gaze, the evident bloodlust contained in them intoxicating and he knew a little of that colour raised in his own, usually identical, orbs. The two perfectly in-tune in this minute.

No pleasantries were ever shared in these extremely few moments he was able to spend with her, he found his senses just shutting down on instinct and leaving him unable to do much more then stare. The times she were in front of him passed too quick, too short of time being spent in her presence before she'd turn around and walk back through the doors, leaving him alone again to wallow in the empty space she left behind. Yet when she was gone, the minutes ticked away like days to the point where he was never fully sure how long had passed until she arrived back at his side, though albeit reluctantly in her states of weakness.

She took the tiniest of steps forward, timid in her advance towards him and he knew well from long practice that he'd have to make the next step for her to get what she came here for, her hesitance in taking what she needed that he had always found endearing had yet to fade through the years. Even after she left, he couldn't help but believe that she wished to be at his side in these moments for more then just blood craving, to be there just because it made more sense then anything. But alas, when her thirst, or at least the majority of it, was sated, she'd be gone and he would remain. Always watching the pendulum of the clock placed in his office tick the agonizing seconds away until she would temporarily return once again. He was grateful that he had the feeling of leaving his shirt half unbuttoned after he had come out of the shower just an hour before her random arrival, it was much more convenient right now then having to spend the precious time disengaging the silver buttons from their homes in order to expose the part of his body that sang to the female. The blood rushing under the thin layers of skin played a captivating tune that drawed her in even when she couldn't see him; the part of her heart that was still held by his hands refusing to cut the desire of his flesh being pierced by her pearly white fangs.

After his thick, dark coloured hair was pushed away from his skin by his fingers, she was suddenly leaning over his neck in a somewhat desperate manner. Unable to even spare the moment she usually used to verify that he was okay with this -though he always was, he never complained during her ministrations. Even when she bit him too roughly or slurped up too much blood he never uttered a word of refusal to her and this time was no different, he didn't even speak to her as her tongue slipped past the pink barricade of her full lips to slide over the spicy flavour of his throat, but the slight uprise in his breathing showed that, no matter how collected he looked on the outside; calm and cold to some, she was _always_ able to probe a reaction out of him, no matter how small or unnoticeable it was, she always did.

* * *

_Her instincts were to push away the arms that surrounded her stiff body, but the selfish, needy part of her brain ignored the kinder part of her brain, not caring how cruel it was of herself to let the boy holding her witness the scene he had come across, but pushed herself up closer into his warm embrace, feeling the equally warm streaks down her face her tears created as she released all her pent-up, hidden, haunting, frustration from her situation._

"_Yuki.. Just go," _

_The surprise that shot through her ram-rod body at the hesitant statement halted the tears, just leaving the ones that previously escaped to slide down her skin as her watery eyes stared up at the lilac orbs watching her shock._

"_Zero...?"_

_She was pulled up along with the silverette male in a quick, sudden movement and his expression was no longer hesitant as he stared down at her, it was concerned, pained and determined as his arms released her, the sigh that passed his lips motioning that perhaps he released her in more then just the physical sense._

"_I can't keep seeing you like this, Yuki... seeing you struggling with yourself so harshly in a useless attempt to find a resolve for something so impossible to fix! I know what you want... what you need, and I know it isn't the first time it has happened, and that it won't be the last, so just go..do what you need to do and be _happy. _When..," He sighed, "_If _you come back...I don't want to see you like this, Yuki. Knowing that you've tried is enough, and I won't be so selfish as to make you choose anymore," _

_The Pureblood didn't know what to say the man that possessed half of her heart, she was too trapped in the war that took place in her head to think of anything other then his name to say again, the single word coming out as a sob in response to his deep, and surprisingly emotionally words._

"_Zero..."_

"_Just go, Yuki."_

* * *

The excessive smell of salt joined the feel of her tears making contact with his skin after they slipped off hers, adding her sadness to his own drowning depression as she nuzzled into his throat, inhaling the scent that radiated up her nostrils and letting its impact affect the colouring of her eyes in deep need.

"It's okay, Yuki," He encouraged huskily, feeling the sharp intake of breath against his skin as he adjusted the position of his head to showcase more of his neck to her and taunting the dark beast that danced along the borderlines of her sanity.

He almost groaned aloud at the feel of her tongue suddenly reaching out to stroke the pale planes of his throat in soft strokes, preparing the skin for the much anticipated bite and sampling the rich flavour that ran through the veins beneath.

The sharp prick of her fangs pressing up the skin caused an uneven hitch in his breathing and sent a noticeable shiver up her spine- the feeling, laced with deep bred tension, affecting them both and tainting their image with red. The blood rushed out like a stream making it's way to the embrace of a river after she applied the tiniest pinch of pressure, her iron like fangs slicing effortlessly into the inviting skin and bringing forth that which teased her so.

She lapped the spilling out blood up eagerly with her quick tongue, refusing to let a single drop of the precious liquid make it past the barrier her lips made around the fresh wound in her greedy attempt to claim the crimson life-force for her own selfish reasons and felt the familiar rush of thoughts fill her mind as she partaked in his essence..

Her own body shook with the onslaught of vivid memories that seemed to replay through his mind constantly. The view of her own back as she walked away from him, over to shadowed figure who stood at the open doorway leading outside brought a flurry of heart-wrenching loneliness to the pits of her stomach that he had felt since that moment, but also the sense of self-sacrifice as he did nothing to stop her trying to reach for happiness.

The echoing sounds of glass continuously breaking and the rumbling of concrete tearing under severe force made her jump with the sudden change of scene playing through her closed eyes as the flow of blood continued down her throat, the flicking of flames as it danced up a thick card of paper thrown into the marble fireplace. A memory of earlier that day so new to her but felt old as she saw it through another eyes, the odd pricking of tears through eyes that were not her own and that were not used to the streaks of water trying to escape them in a rare outlet of tight bound emotion. The orbs, though the vision blurry with the excess water coating them, were trained to a part of the paper yet to be burned and the announcement of the union of two people -one so very dear to him- just weeks away caused another crumbling of the structural bonds of the room he stood in, the surrounding areas demolished and uncared for.

She pulled away from him after the image of him losing the fight to stop the tear slipping down his cheek, her face getting stained with blood as she nuzzled in her throat in hopes that his musky scent would calm her down enough to stop the sobs rising up in her so that he wouldn't have to endure seeing her in such a way.

* * *

"_I'm sorry!" _

_She cried out her frantic apologies as she scrambled up to her feet, unwilling to make eye contact with the man that watched her slide over to the door, almost loosing her footing on the slippy floor caused by the water she dropped in her rush. Despite her quick actions, however, her wrist was caught in a strong hand and she was spun around to meet a pair of lips upon hers._

_Yuki knew what the kiss meant, that this was his way of telling her she's free to do as she wishes, and that he'll be there regardless of her decision, but the kiss was over just as soon as she was started. She was pushed towards the door and encouraged with a nod to leave. _

* * *

If her tears had nothing to do with his sudden decision, then the way her eyes were still hungry surely did and somehow she was pulled away from her comforted nook in his throat. Somehow she was planted on his lap as his arms evaded her waist to pull her into a familiar, and sorely missed, embrace as they watched each other through half lidded eyes.

Somehow their lips were touching and the salt water began drying with the contact. Though he didn't know who made the first move into kiss, he could only assume it was himself by the way her lips only guiltily responded a few seconds in. Somehow his hands made it up to her cheek, the way hers glided towards his hair as two pairs of blood wet lips brushed over each other.

Their eyes remained open, staring into the other pair and whilst the unspoken agreement of her going back to the Hunter were contained in them, the piercing red of hers made him think of one thing; _If this was the only time she could be his, then let the bloodlust rise. _

* * *

**_A/N: I know. I'm the worst. I'm supposed to be updating Blood Ties, but I'm just at a bit of a stand still at the moment with it._**

**_I also know that the ending to this is a bit weird and a bit...terrible, to be honest. I am considering coming back to do another continuing chapter in the next couple of months or so. Let me know whether you think it's worth it or not._**

**_Also, I have made an alternative account with Koimatsu-Chan called Dangerously Defective. Here's the link; __.net/u/2507405__ We're going to be working on some new things, and the first piece of work is a collection of KanameXYuki mature oneshots. The first one has been written by me yesterday, and will be up today to view. So if you're a KXY fan, you know what to do._**

**_We're also going to be working on some RidoXKaname, ZeroXKaname and ?XHaruka for you Yaoi fans aswell as some HarukaXJuuri and ZeroXYuki. So there's going to be a bit of everything for everyone, so check us out._**

**_Please do review and let me know what you think, I'm not sure whether to leave it a sole oneshot or not as my brain is fried lately. BBQ flavour brain, anyone? I look forward to hearing your feedback, criticism, flames even. Whatever you think this deserves. _**

_**See you all soon**!_


End file.
